Temptation
by madjooky66
Summary: James & Lily have broken up, they are now 23 years old, Lily is dating Sirius. But when James comes back from America, will temptation bring them back together? JL Chapter 6 up Enjoy! ;)
1. Finding Out

A/N: Okay, everyone this is my first fic! So please be nice? Thanks! Enjoy and Review! Please don't flame! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction, all characters belong to J.K Rowling. Besides the made-up characters which I have made up myself. Please do not use this story as your own!!  
  
Temptation  
  
By madjooky66  
  
Chapter 1: Awkwardness  
  
Lily Evans sat at the kitchen table of her and her boyfriend's apartment, eating a bowl of yogurt that she had just conjured with the flick of her wand. Lily Evans and her boyfriend had been dating for a good three and a half years.  
  
After breaking up with her ex-boyfriend five years ago, the year after they had graduated from one of the most well known schools of magic, Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Lily had turned to her ex-boyfriend's best friend for comfort. She knew it was wrong but she didn't want to be alone. Now twenty-three years old, Lily Evans worked as an auror in training for the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Lily looked up, suddenly as she heard dull footsteps that were coming from her and her boyfriend's bedroom. "Morning Si" she greeted a tall figure that had just walked into the kitchen. The tall figure had long dark black hair that hung over his face, wearing only pajama bottoms, his chest looked strong and well built. This was of course her boyfriend of three years and half, Sirius Black.  
  
Sirius nodded at Lily, grunting in response. He leant down and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "How are you, love?" he asked as he made he took his wand out of his pajama pocket. Conjuring up a bowl, a bottle of milk and the box of cereal, which he was currently enjoying reading the back of that particular cereal box.  
  
Taking a seat, next to Lily, Sirius poured milk into his bowl and added some cereal. Realizing that he had forgotten a spoon, picking up his spoon. He muttered "Accio Spoon" and in a few seconds, he had caught a spoon. That had flown from the top drawer of the kitchen.  
  
Mouth full of cereal, Sirius spoke, remembering something from yesterday. "Lil, you frenemther Shamez? He's shropthing ober dis afdernooon. He shust came vack throm 'is 'rip to Amerithca."  
  
"What?" Lily said not understanding one word that Sirius had just said.  
  
Swallowing the contents of his mouth Sirius repeated what he had just said. "Lily, You remember James? He's dropping over this afternoon. He just came back from his trip to America."  
  
Lily was stunned, he hadn't seen James in exactly 4 years. 


	2. Back Again

**A/N**: Thanks to the following people for their reviews, I know it was only two people but thanks, it meant a lot!! Those people were **Liebling** and **Mystic of Nile**. Thanks a lot guys! Yeah I know Sirius and Lily don't really click, to say. But do not worry, it'll get better.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**ENJOY!!! ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Back Again**

* * *

Lily Evans sat in her study, tapping her large eagle quill, nervously on the dark oak of the desk. She placed her quill down suddenly.  
  
Not even realizing it, she had reached into the top drawer of the desk, and had taken out an old framed picture that had been taken in her last year at Hogwarts.  
  
It was a picture of the Marauders, her best friends, Jackie and Paula and herself.  
  
Jackie was the wild one of the three. Known to have gotten into trouble with the Professors at Hogwarts, than any female in history of Hogwarts. However being a trouble maker, didn't mean she was smart. Always getting good grades, without having to study was one of the traits that Lily disliked about Jackie. Jackie was also pretty, with short brown curls up to her shoulders and large doe like brown eyes. It was rumored that Jackie had a sort of crush on Sirius. But she never seemed to admit to it.  
  
Paula, the smart, yet quiet one of the trio. She was a great listener, and was one who both Jackie and Lily could go to when they needed someone to listen to them speak their feelings. Paula had long, dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes, which were usually covered by her glasses that she wore. Paula had always had a crush on Remus and in the sixth year, they both finally admitted their feelings to each other and started to go out. Happily, they've been going strong for almost seven years.  
  
Lily smiled at the photograph; there they were standing all huddled in a group. Peter Pettigrew, the one marauder that Lily never really understood sat on the floor, while the rest of the marauders and her best friends, huddled around him. Sirius was trying to get a kiss from Jackie, but Jackie was fighting him off. Remus and Paula were looking into each other's eyes lovingly and James and Lily had their arms around each other and were hugging tightly.  
  
Lily gently traced the outline of their figures, with her index finger, smiling and remembering how they had spent that day just lazing about in the sun with their friends.  
  
A knock at the door brought her out of her slight trance.  
  
Quickly placing the photograph back in the drawer, she made her way into the living room.  
  
Sirius had opened the door, and was currently speaking loudly to the person standing opposite him.  
  
"Yes, I'm well, Thanks. Have a good trip?" he said, grinning at the person that was standing in the door.  
  
"Yes, it was good, besides the time I had to drop off in Germany. There was a hold up there. I think an under age wizard got splinched. Nasty business." It was a man, Lily soon found out.  
  
Sirius turned to see Lily standing there. "Oh, Lily guess whose back! James!" he said cheerfully, moving out of the way so Lily could see the man.  
  
There stood James Potter. Lily's ex-boyfriend. He stood there in dark navy blue wizard robes, his messy jet-black hair the same, maybe even messier. He smiled slightly at Lily.  
  
Lily was about to **die**.

* * *

**A/N: **I _know _it's a short chapter, and I'm really sorry. That chapter was really bad! And I know some of you want to get rid of Sirius and Lily's relationship. But don't worry, just wait and see what happens!

* * *


	3. Sweaty Palms

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!! I am glad there a more reviews, and thanks I have taken your reviews in mind!

Thanks to Meg, TeenageZombie, crazy-noodle, girlknight, Mooncheese and Morning Lily.You guys are fantastic!! ;) I'm trying to make my chapters longer, and better, Enjoy!

Remember that this is a James/Lily fanfiction, not a Sirius/Lily fanfiction, and I will make sure that our little Sirius will not get hurt to much! And I'm pretty sure I am going to bring in Remus, Jackie and Paula later into the story. Not Wormtail! I hate him!! (ignore me)

**

* * *

**

** Chapter 3: Sweaty Palms**

* * *

  
"Hi there, Lily" The deep voice came out of those semi parted lips of James Potter. His lips curled into a small smile, as he stared at Lily, through those round rimmed glasses of his.  
  
Lily didn't say anything, all she could think of was five years ago, when she thought her life was over.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
_Eighteen year-old Lily Evans sat on the floor of her boyfriend's apartment, remembering that just a few months ago she had left her home for seven years. Remembering the same large beech tree that she had spent countless hours underneath just reading a book. Jeez, she missed Hogwarts.  
  
Snapping out of her thoughts, as her boyfriend, James walked into the living room, carrying a tray with a teapot, teacups and a plate of rock cakes.  
  
Watching James, Lily realized that James looked nervous. 'Oh No, Is he breaking up with me?' was the immediate thought that came to her head.  
  
Cautiously she scooted over, leaving him some room for him to sit down next to her. "James?" she heard a weak voice, before realizing that it was her own voice.  
  
James carefully lowered the tray onto the coffee table, before taking a spot next to Lily. "Lily" –James turned his head to face her- "I have to tell you something."  
  
Lily's heart felt as if someone had dropped it from a large skyscraper. "What? James, please you can tell me" she said nervously, watching his facial expression carefully. 'This is it, he's breaking up with me' she thought, still watching James.  
  
James did not know hot to approach it, so he said it straight.  
  
"Lily, I'm moving to America. I was referred to a couple of Aurors, who need an auror in training. They thought I was the best wizard for the job. I'm sorry, but I have to take this job. It's a great opportunity for me, and it should get my career started." He said slowly, watching Lily's facial expressions change frequently.  
  
Lily stared at him, not believing that James was leaving herself for his career. Lily stood up. "I can't believe you are leaving me, for your career!" she said quietly.  
  
"Lily please!"  
  
"No! James, I knew it wouldn't work out, I knew you would leave me for another woman, or your career. I thought I was the love of your life and your leaving me for your career?!" Lily said, her voice raising.  
  
"Lil-"but James was cut off, by Lily apparating with a loud crack. James sighed, running a hand through his hair._  
  
FLASH BACK OVER  
  
Lily swallowed hard, forcing a smile to grace her face. "Hi James, How are you?" she said quickly, looking away from his face and wiping her sweaty palms on her robes.  
  
James paused before he spoke, "I'm well, thank you. And yourself?". To James, Lily looked slightly disoriented. "Yes, Erm, I'm Good thanks." Lily replied, looking up from her finger nails and lifted her gaze up at James.  
  
James nodded, clearing his throat, he turned to Sirius who was watching them closely. "Padfoot, Can you get me a cup of tea, please? Just a spot of milk and 1 sugar, please." He said, smiling at Sirius. Sirius snapped out of his gaze, before nodding at James. "Erm, Why don't you use your own wand?" Sirius asked stupidly. James laughed "I hope that's not how you treat an old friend, Padfoot!" he countered. Sirius smiled "But I know this old friend, is fully capable of making his own tea just the way he likes it" he countered back. "But, since I am just such a great friend, I'll do it" he said, taking out his wand and with the flick of his wrist. A plate of scones and a teacup, with a spot of milk and one sugar appeared in mid air and on a tray.  
  
Lily forced a smile to appear on her face. "Okay, I'll leave you two, to er bicker about who's a better friend, then." Lily turned from James to Sirius "I'd love to join you, but I have a lot of work to get through tonight." She then turned to James. "Nice seeing you again, James." She said quietly, before turning on her heel, and walking back into the sanctuary of her study, closing and locking the door behind her.  
  
Sliding down into the chair at her desk, she groaned. 'I don't know how long I can take this' she muttered to herself.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading guys! 


	4. He's staying

A/N: Hey again! Thanks for all those reviews! You are my dears!!

I tried to make this chapter as long as I could, I'm not sure if it worked, but I am trying!

* * *

**Chapter 4: He's staying**

* * *

It had been a few hours since Lily had left James and Sirius' company, before retreating to her study. She sat there, quill in hand scribbling down a report that needed to be finished before the next day.  
  
Tapping her quill on the desk, she looked out the window, which was directly in front of her desk. She could see a small wizard family that was enjoying each other's company as they sat around a small round table, eating their supper.  
  
Lily smiled, as she watched a small boy with blonde hair, spill a glass of milk over. Causing the contents of the glass to trickle down onto the floor. The boy looked like he was on the verge of tears. His face slowly screwed up before he burst into tears.  
  
She watched as a man with blonde hair and a beard stood up picking up the boy and comforting him, obviously his father. The woman with the brown curly hair took out her wand and with the tap of her wand, the spill had disappeared.  
  
She was brought out her thoughts, by a loud knock on the door of the study.  
  
Not thinking, Lily stood up. "Hmm, Yeah I'm coming."  
  
Opening the door, she came face to face with James Potter. Quickly looking down, she evaded his gaze, deciding on staring at the brass doorknob.  
  
"Um, Sirius, wanted me to tell you that I'll be staying for supper, and em, Remus, Paula and Jackie will be coming over to join us. Is that alright with you?" James asked politely, leaning on the doorframe, watching her carefully.  
  
Lily looked up at James. 'Just great, I thought I could hide away from him, but since the rest of the gang are coming then I can't. Maybe if I busy myself with other people, he'll leave me alone' she thought quickly, before answering with a smile. "Oh, yeah. That's fine. Glad you could stay."  
  
James nodded, studying her facial features 'Jeez, I missed waking up to that gorgeous face next to me.' His eyes lingered to her soft looking, full lips. He just felt a sudden urge to kiss her.  
  
Turning away quickly he said "Um, So do you want to come help in the kitchen?"  
  
Lily nodded, slowly, wandering what that was all about. "Yeah, sure. Come on." She said, before taking his hand and leading her into the kitchen. She felt something warm rush through her body, glancing back at James, she wandered if he had felt something as well.  
  
By the looks of it, he had. As he was sweating plenty, beads of sweat were running down the side of his face, as he followed her swiftly into the kitchen.  
  
Lily let go of James' hand, as they entered the small kitchen. Sirius had his wand out, and was pointing to different objects in the room, making them do things.  
  
"Oh, there you are!" he said grinning as he spotted Lily and James standing in the doorway. "I've already got the roast in, so do you guys wan-"He had stopped talking when he noticed that James and Lily both looked slightly disoriented. "Err, Did something hot and steamy happen back there, cause you guys look kind of puffed out, if you know what I mean." He said winking at the two of them.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, before walking up to Sirius, wrapping her small hands around his waist. "Of course not, don't be silly Si. You know I love you." She said, giving him a tender kiss on the lips.  
  
Sirius smiled against her lips, "Yeah I know" he murmured against her lips.  
  
James looked away, feeling slightly awkward seeing his best friend kissing his ex-girlfriend.  
  
"So, James Do you want to get the cranberry sauce done? And Lil-babe do you want to set the table?" Sirius said letting go of Lily.  
  
They both nodded, before going on and doing their own job.  
  
It was now seven-thirty at night, the roast was cooked, cranberry sauce made, table set, mash potato had been whipped up by Sirius and a salad had been conjured by James, with a little help from Lily.  
  
The three of them were sitting around the fireplace, waiting for Remus, Paula and Jackie to arrive. They had all promised to be there before eight o'clock.  
  
Lily was lying on the couch, her head propped up in Sirius' lap, while James sat near the fireplace tending the flames, that he had started a few minutes ago.  
  
Ten minutes later, they heard two small pops. And there, they were Remus Lupin and Paula Jenkins standing in Lily and Sirius' living room.  
  
"Hey guys!" said Remus, who had sandy blonde hair, looking tired but happy at the same time, wearing robes of ruby red. He turned his gaze to the fireplace. "James! Good man, nice to see you!" he said reaching out his hand, which James took and shook it.  
  
James smiled, standing up. "Rem! Good to see you, mate" he turned his gaze to the petite woman who was wearing robes of a lavender colour standing behind the couch. "Paula! Come here, a kiss on the cheek for an old friend?" Paula, smiled shyly, walking up to James, and placing a small peck on the side of his face. "How are you, James?" she said quietly, watching him. "I'm fine, fine I am! Now where's that wild one, Jackie?" he said grinning, as Remus and Paula went to greet Sirius and Lily.  
  
And as if on cue, there was a louder pop, and there was Jackie, in robes of a hot pink. "Jackie-o!" James said loudly. Jackie grinned, before running up to James and jumping on him, for a hug. "James!! How are you?" she said loudly, kissing his cheek.  
  
"I'm well, Jackie, Thanks." He replied, laughing as he hugged Jackie tightly.  
  
Lily seemed a little taken back by Jackie's greeting, but decided to ignore it, as her other best friend started to engage in a conversation with her.

* * *

A/N: Reviewers, Thanks for all the reviews!! Thanks for reading the fic!!

**The Best People in the World:**

ZombieGurl98- Thanks for reading my fic, and I hope you enjoy the future chapters to come!

Morning Lily- Thanks for reading and reviewing my fic! Haha I know, Sirius, shirtless!! Heaven!!!

girlknight - Thanks for reading my fic and reviewing it! I wasn't sure if I should of added a slap in somewhere, so I left it for your imagination!!

Mooncheese - I promise you that Sirius will not have his heart broken!! As if I'd do that! Lol! Thanks for the fantastic comments on the fic!! And Sirius and James will not break up!! Hold on, that doesn't sound right at all! Erm, I will not let Sirius and James lose their friendship. Lol better!!

crazy-noodle - Thanks for the great advice, I will be sure to take that in mind!

TeenageZombie - Yeah, many people have been telling me to make the chapters longer, I'm trying my hardest, but thanks for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it.

CeHsGoodGirl A.K.A Meg - Thanks for the great comments! I will be sure to keep them in mind!

Liebling - Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Mysitc of Nile - Oh I do feel proud, very proud! Joking! I know the situation with Lily and Sirius is weird but it'll turn out to be James and Lily!!

If I forgot anyone I'll add you in next chapter!!


	5. Sharing dinner

Thanks for reviewing guys!! This chapter is a very teeny weeny step for James and Lily's relationship...!

Hope you like Chapter 5! I'm sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes or its too short.

I was half awake when I was writing this!

But Thanks to my good friend ChrisPgirl, who helped proof-read this chapter!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Sharing dinner**

* * *

As the six of them sat around the small rectangular dinner table, Lily looked around, smiling. Finally they were all back together, after a long 5 years.  
  
There sat James at the end of the table, seated on Remus' right and on Jackie's left, laughing as Jackie whispered something in his ear.  
  
Cringing Lily looked away, and smiled sweetly at Sirius, who had just caught her gaze. "Alright, darling?" Sirius asked, running a thumb along the back of her hand.  
  
Lily nodded, "Yes, Fine," She replied. Sirius nodded, before turning to his left to speak to Jackie, who had just finished whispering in James' ear.  
  
Listening to Sirius and Jackie talk, Lily hadn't heard someone calling her name. "Lily! Lil?"  
  
"What?" Lily asked, turning her head to where she heard the voice.  
  
James smiled and said, "Bit out of it there, Lil? Er, Could you please pass the sauce?"  
  
Lily nodded, picking up the bowl of cranberry sauce, and placing it in his open hand

* * *

Lily had excused herself from the dinner table, saying she had to get the dessert ready. She was standing at the sink, when she heard the kitchen door open.  
  
She turned her head slightly, to see who had just opened the door.  
  
James Potter.  
  
James was carrying a half full wine glass. "I haven't gotten the chance to speak to you yet, Lily," he spoke softly as he took a sip of the red wine.  
  
Lily turned around, trying to busy herself with cutting the cake, into small squares.  
  
"Yeah, I know. It has been a while," she said as she continued to cut the cake.  
  
"It has. How have you been? I heard you went into auror training," he conversed as he leant on the counter, watching her.  
  
"Yeah, that's been fine," Lily said, still continuing to cut the cake.  
  
"Lil, you are a witch. You don't have to use the muggle methods to cut a cake," James pointed out, as he watched her, swirling the wine glass around.  
  
"Yes, I know that I am a witch. Thank you for pointing out the obvious, James. But I like using some of the muggle methods. It reminds me of when I was a girl, I spent a lot of the time just cooking, not knowing any magic at all," she said, as she stopped cutting the cake.  
  
"Lily, that's what I love about you. You aren't lazy like the rest of us," James said grinning at Lily. "You mean, I'm not like you," Lily said laughing at him, as she whacked him playfully on the arm.  
  
"Hey, that hurt!" he proclaimed sarcastically.  
  
"Shush up" Lily chortled, giggling softly.  
  
James smiled, pulling Lily into a friendly hug. "Jeez, I missed you Lily flower," He said, kissing her forehead slightly.  
  
Feeling chills, run up her spine, Lily hesitantly placed her arms around him. "I missed you too, James." She murmured against his chest.  
  
"I missed you a lot, James"

* * *

Thanks for the reviwers! You guys rock!

**The Gods/Goddesses of the World:**

truong- Thanks for reading and reviewing! And I promise you they will!!

LoganGirl- Yeah, My friend and I, went through chapter 5 again, proof reading it! So I hope they're aren't anymore grammatical errors, and sorry about the short chapter!!

missremuslupin- Of course Lily is jealous of Jackie and James! Thanks for reviewing and reading my fic!

ArielJ4LP - Why Thankyou! I am proud that you like my story! Thanks for reviewing and reading!

Jaye Black - Haha! Don't worry it won't last!!

ChrisPgirl - Hey Chrispy!!! Thanks a lot for reviewing! You rock!! And Thanks for proofreading it!!

Tanya J Potter - No, Sirius will not be upset, because he'll have some one to fall on......Jackie!!! Thanks for reviewing!!


	6. Choices

**I'm really sorry that I have not updated in a while, I've been busy with school and all, so please forgive me! Thanks for all the reviews, you are all wonderful! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Choices**

* * *

Several days had passed since they had shared dinner, and James was constantly over at Sirius and Lily's apartment, to the delight of Lily.  
  
James and Sirius spent most of their time together, chatting and catching up with each other, playing a game of wizard chess and even when they got really bored they played a game of gobstones.  
  
While they spent time with each other, Lily would avoid them. She constantly said that she was having lunch with Paula or Jackie or even Remus, and she was persistently doing paper work or working at the Ministry. Lily found it too hard to be around two men that she loves so much, that she can't choose between the two of them.  
  
She knew she had to make a choice sooner or later, because she couldn't go on like this, avoiding the men she loved. She had different feeling for both of them.  
  
With Sirius, she loved him very much. It was the sort of comforting love, where she knew that she was safe with him. Of course they had a lot of fun in their relationship. He constantly made Lily laugh, whether he was trying to be funny or not, he always seemed to place a smile on Lily's face. Sirius was handsome all right, he had the features of a god. With his long, dark hair, and his eyes, like pools of chocolate, that Lily felt she could melt into. His facial features weren't also what girls loved about Sirius, it was his charm, his sense of humor, his cheekiness and not to mention his body.  
  
James on the other hand, was similar yet very different from Sirius. When James and Lily had been going out there had been a whole lot of passion and love. It was hard to explain, but whenever they made contact with each other, there was a spark, that sent warmth to spread through her body. James was very sincere with Lily, Lily knew everything about James and visa versa. James shared the same good-looking features. With his messy but cute raven hair, that gave him that muddled boyish look, his hazel eyes that were always hidden behind a pair of round-rimmed glasses. Girls went for him, because they knew they would receive the loving attention that was expected from a great relationship.  
  
Now all Lily had to do was choose.

* * *

It was a stormy Wednesday night, James and Sirius were playing a quiet game of chess, while drinking mugs of coffee and Lily was sitting on the couch reading a book, which she had borrowed, from Remus.  
  
There was silence, until James broke it, "Lily, what book are you reading?"  
  
"Um, The Wizard and the Omen, by Meredith McKenzie," said Lily, as she looked up at him.  
  
"Okay, never heard of it," James said, smiling as he took one of Sirius' pawns away.  
  
"Damn, Prongs, you've always been able to beat me at this!" Sirius complained, loudly.  
  
"I'll tell you why you never win, Padfoot. You don't have any strategies. You just go in there and play, without thinking of your actions," said James, smiling broadly at Sirius.  
  
Lily could not stop herself from laughing, she let out a small laugh, but stopped once she saw the glare from Sirius.  
  
James winked cheekily at Lily, saying, "It's true, isn't it, Lily?" 

Lily shrugged, not sure who to take sides with.  
  
James smiled, as he ordered his king to take Sirius' king.  
  
"I won, I put you out of your miseries, Sirius," James said, laughing as he stood up, dusting his robes off.  
  
Sirius stood up, and said, "I'm going to bed then. Goodnight Lily," he stood up and kissed her cheek softly.  
  
"G'night, James," said Sirius, angrily, as he stormed off to the bedroom.  
  
Lily laughed, shaking his head, "He doesn't like losing," she said, as she put her book down, placing her bookmark in.  
  
"I know, he's always been like that," said James.  
  
Lily nodded, standing up.  
  
There was an awkward silence before James broke it, "I better get going then," he said.  
  
He leant forward to kiss Lily on the cheek, but Lily turned her head slightly in a split second. James' lips landed on Lily's.

They both froze, staring at each other.  
  
James placed a soft kiss on her lips, before he pulled back quickly.  
  
"I'll see you later," he said hurriedly, as he apparated out of the room.  
  
"Okay," Lily said quietly, as she placed her fingers over her lips, where James had placed the kiss.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are great!! **

**KLLRS - **Thanks for the great advice and intake of the fanfic! I do plan to make this fic fairly long. Although this chapter was short, it acted a bit like a filler!

**anarchy101 -** I will write more, don't worry! Thanks for reviewing and reading!

**lily mccarthy - **Thanks for reviewing and reading!!

**lunagirlpr - **Thanks for the intake of the fic!!

**Mystic of Nile - **Yeah, I realised that aswell! Thanks for reviewing and reading.

**Ariel3LJP -** Thanks for reviewing and reading! Yeah, some where along the fic, James and Lily are going to fall for each other again!

**ZombieGurl98 - **Sorry for not updating in a while, I was busy with school and all!! Thanks for reviewing and reading!

**morning lily** - Thanks for reading and reviewing! :-)

**Thanks for all the great reviews, you are all wonderful people!! **


End file.
